Jack and the Beanstalk from mom's POV
by Fancy15
Summary: Angelica Constante, pd. 1/2


My son Jack woke me up this morning worried. He told me our cow Milky-White, was not giving milk which means we had no other way to make money. At this point Jack and I are tormented and paranoid that we will no longer manage to survive, especially without Milky-Whites help making any milk that we can sell for money. Jack suggested he would get work somewhere not remembering we've tried that before and no one would take him. I finally came up with a plan that we will sell that useless cow of ours and start a business such as a shop with the money that we get in return. Jack agrees and suggests that it's "market-day" so he'll help and take Milky-White to the market and see what kind of deal we can get. So Jack leaves and takes Milky-White with him as i stay home anxiously waiting to see what the market people can do about our situation. It wasn't long until Jack returned home.

I wondered why Jack came back so fast. As soon as he stepped through the door, I immediately questioned him.

"Jack? Why are you back so soon?" I asked.

"Mother I feel as if it's our lucky day. On my way to the market i came across a funny looking man that mysteriously knew my name." He explained.

"Who was this funny looking man, Jack?" I asked.

"I didn't know who he was but we had a trade, he offered me magic beans for Milky-White." Said Jack.

"What? Jack there are no such thing as magic beans! What could possibly be magical about these weird looking beans?" I asked angrily.

"The man told me when you plant the beans they will grow straight to the sky over night. But if it doesn't seem to work then we can always trade back." He explained.

I highly disagreed with Jacks idea about the beans that i snatched them out of his hand and out the window they went. Although, Jack was very angry with me he understood the reason for my cruel actions.

The next morning while i was in my room getting dressed, i hear strange noises that were coming from Jacks room. I sneakily walk in to watch and see what he was up to. When I stepped inside I noticed an enormous beanstalk blocking half of the sunlight from his window. As I walked closer towards the beanstalk I saw Jack climbing it. Instead of stopping him from going any further, I follow behind.

We climbed all the way to the very top of the beanstalk, way into the clouds and up to the sky. When we finally reached the top, I still follow behind him making sure he doesn't see me. As I follow, he walks to a great big tall house and stops at the door step where this great big lady was sitting.

"Good morning kind lady." He says politely. "Could you be so kind and courteous by doing the honors and making me breakfast?" He asked.

"Breakfast you ask?" Says the tall woman. "You'll be breakfast if you don't leave. My husband is an ogre and he'll be more than happy to have you for breakfast. You better get a move on before he gets here"

"Please oh please kind woman." He cries. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and if I don't eat now then i may as well be eaten by your husband."

Soon enough the tall lady decided to let jack inside and give him breakfast. She gave him bread, cheese and milk to eat. It wasn't long until you here and feel big thumps throughout the kitchen of the tall ladys house.

"Uh Oh! My husbands now headed this way!" She cries in fear. "What are we going to do? Here, climb in the oven and don't make a peep until the coast is clear."

Jack agrees and into the oven he goes, hiding from the great big ogre. As Jack is hiding, he over hears the ogre and his wife in the kitchen talking.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum I smell the blood of an english man." Says the ogre.

"Why there is no one else here but you and me my dear." The ogres wife explains.

The ogre knew his wife was up to something. So he took matters in his own hands and decided to get up from breakfast to search the kitchen of an english boy. At this point I'm scared for Jack. I feel as if I don't say anything now then something bad could take place. However, when the ogre searched he found nothing, not even in the oven where Jack was hiding. I wonder where Jack could have gone.

Meanwhile, as the ogre was finishing up his food he still sensed an english boy somewhere in the house. So when he was done eating he went and searched some more. As he was searching, I happened to see Jack hiding under the copper-lid trying to sneak out. Unfortunately, the ogre heard Jack's actions and quickly went after him. Jack ran all his might. He ran down the road toward the beanstalk. Down the beanstalk he went looking back he saw the ogre about 20 yards behind. When Jack saw the ogre getting loser behind him, he noticed the ogre was chasing him with something in his hand. It was an axe! When Jack finally noticed what it was, he ran faster but the ogre was only getting closer towards him. Finally, when the ogre thought he was close enough he actually swung the axe aiming at Jack. I still say nothing as I watch what's happening because I'm in too much shock to speak up.

After the second time the ogre tried swinging the axe, Jack was brave enough to try and snatch the axe from the ogre. When he finally got a hold of the axe, Jack swung it at the beanstalk knocking it down along with the ogre. When everything hit the ground it felt like an earthquake was taking place. Soon enough the ogre hit the ground so hard that he died.

When I saw Jack heading towards our home I immediately ran as fast as I could trying to beat Jack before he noticed I was gone. After Jack explained what happened, we realized how famous we could be if we told the story to people at the market. From then on, we became rich and famous not having to worry about being poor ever again living happily ever after. The end.


End file.
